Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {0} \\ {-2} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {1} \\ {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}-{-1} & {0}-{1} \\ {-2}-{3} & {4}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{5} & {-1} \\ {-5} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$